


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by thatnerdemryn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Clary Fray, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “Why would I go to the loft when I can spend the night with my girlfriend?” Clary said offendedly, wrapping her arms around Izzy’s neck and take a large sniff of her hair. “My girlfriend has the most beautiful hair and just such a pretty face. Magnus, look at this face and tell me it’s not the most prettiest face in the whole entire world,” Clary said seriously.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopeSilverheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/gifts).



> To Junie. You've reignited my love for these characters and have made me smile more than I thought I could in the last few days. I've decided to keep you and you have no say in the matter.

Izzy was awoken from her peaceful slumber by the sound of her phone chiming too loudly in her ear. She swatted at her side table, groaning loudly as the bright light blinded her. When she saw her brother’s name flash across the screen, she cursed and debated not answering. She saw the time out of the corner of her eye and sighed heavily. It was two in the morning and it was out of the norm for Alec to call that late and she couldn’t stop herself from being worried. 

“H’lo,” Izzy mumbled, letting her phone lay against her face, her hands squeezing her pillow tight. She heard the immediately recognizable giggle belonging to her girlfriend and sat up in bed. “What is going on?”

“Izzy!” She heard the voice chime from a distance and rolled her eyes, knowing a drunk Clary when she heard one. 

“Hey, little sis,” Alec slurred. Izzy knew just how drunk Alec was by the names he called her. Little sis was on the list that had Izzy knowing she may be in for a long night. She sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her sleep-tangled hair before holding her chin in her hand. 

“Hi, big brother. Night going well?”Alec laughed and Izzy heard an echo, one that sounded like it was coming from her window. She stalked over, peered through the screen, and groaned even louder when she saw Alec, Clary, and Magnus waiting outside her door. She hung up the phone and tossed it on her bed before stomping down the stairs. 

“GIRLFRIEND!” Clary shouted, covering her mouth quickly when Alec turned to shush her. Magnus looked apologetically at Izzy, clearly regretting the actions of his husband and best friend. 

“Clary wouldn’t go anywhere else, Isabelle. I tried to get her to come back to the loft with us but she starting waxing poetry about your raven hair and doe eyes and there was no stopping her,” Magnus said as Alec nuzzled into his neck. Izzy was too busy catching Clary, who had flung herself into Izzy’s arms, to focus on how adorable her brother was when he finally decided to let loose. 

“Why would I go to the loft when I can spend the night with my girlfriend?” Clary said offendedly, wrapping her arms around Izzy’s neck and take a large sniff of her hair. “My girlfriend has the most beautiful hair and just  _ such _ a pretty face. Magnus, look at this face and tell me it’s not the most prettiest face in the whole entire world,” Clary said seriously. Izzy couldn’t take her as so, too busy rolling her eyes in Magnus’ direction as Clary twirled strands of Izzy’s hair in her fingers. 

“I’m going to take this one home. You’ve got her, right?” Magnus asked but before Izzy had time to answer, he conjured a portal and pulled Alec through it. Izzy couldn’t stop the laughter that escaped when Alec exclaimed “magic” as Magnus grabbed his hand. Her brother was an idiot, but at least he was an idiot in love with someone who Izzy could trust to take care of him. 

“Speaking of idiots,” Izzy said fondly, turning her attention back to her pink-nosed girlfriend and pressing a kiss to the redness. “I think it’s about time we get you to bed, yeah?” Clary pouted for only a moment, a burst of giggles that bubbled from her chest erasing the pout with a large grin. 

“I am not tired! I am awake and I don’t care that it’s 2am. Alec and Magnus are awake which means I don’t have to go to sleep.” Izzy tilted her head at Clary as she pulled her inside, which proved to be a lot harder than she anticipated as intoxicated Clary was suddenly leaning all of her weight onto an unsuspecting Izzy. Izzy grunted, dragging Clary in through the front door and plopping her onto the couch. 

“Can you just, stay put, please?” Izzy pleaded, holding her hands out like she was corralling a wild lioness with only her bare hands. Clary nodded her head furiously, much to her quick regret, as her hands shot to her head and she squeezed her eyes shut. 

“The world isn’t supposed to spin like this,” Clary said. Izzy smoothed back Clary’s hair from her forehead and placed a gentle kiss there. 

“No, sweetie. Stay right there and I’ll be right back, okay?” Clary rested her head on the back of the couch and nodded the best she could in that position as Izzy made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a plastic cup, not trusting her klutz of a girlfriend with glass in the state she was in, and filled it to the brim with water. She grabbed a sleeve of crackers from the cupboard and kicked the door shut with her foot, a loud bang ringing throughout the apartment. 

“Loud!” She heard Clary shout, albeit muffled from what Izzy saw was a pillow pressed across her face. Izzy giggled softly and bit down on her lip when Clary tossed the pillow in her direction. “Not funny,” she whined. Izzy nodded seriously and placed the water and crackers on the coffee table in front of Clary. 

“You should have some water and eat a couple of crackers or you are not going to be a happy camper in the morning,  _ mi amor _ ,” Izzy said in a quiet voice that seemed to be reserved for her girlfriend. Clary leaned back up, slowly which Izzy was very grateful for, and stretched out her hands out for the water and crackers. When she couldn’t reach, she glanced at Izzy, a silent and pathetic plea for help. Izzy easily complied with a playful roll of her eyes, holding the sleeve within arms reach of Clary. 

“Sometimes,” Clary said with a mouthful of cracker, “I can’t believe that I’m the lucky person who gets to love you. And you love me!” The words were so matter-of-fact, they had Izzy’s heart skipping in its beat and her cheeks reddening with the authenticity of them. “No, I mean it, Isabelle. I know that a lot of people love you, of course they do.” She punctuated that declaration with wild hand gestures over the length of Izzy’s body. 

“Clary, please…” Clary shook her head as she finished her crackers, taking a long sip of water and holding her finger up to stop Izzy from continuing her argument. Izzy pressed her lips together, the redness on her cheeks darkening with each passing second. She loved that Clary was full of compliments, but Clary with a few drinks in her system was a whole different animal filled with praise that even Izzy had a hard time accepting. 

“No, I gotta say this,” Clary said seriously, narrowing her already hooded eyes at Izzy. Izzy sighed heavily but nodded anyway, knowing there was no use fighting her girlfriend when she set her mind to something, drunk and sober. “You could have any person in the world; shadowhunter, vampire, seelie, werewolf, other beings that I don’t know about yet, but you love me. Me, of all people! I thank the Angel sometimes that me,  _ of all people _ , caught your eye. I mean, how did that  _ happen _ ? I’m so plain and boring and you’re so… exotic. Like a, uh--” After a few moments of thought and downing the rest of her water, Clary’s eyes brightened. “A bengal tiger! Like, you could eat me alive and I wouldn’t even be sad about it because honestly, what a great way to go,” she said with a shake of her head. 

“Then I wouldn’t be able to love you,” Izzy countered with a snort. She loved Clary  _ so much _ . 

“Yeah, but doesn’t everyone wish to be loved the way you love me at least once in their life? The Angel’s may be mostly assholes, but they made you, so they can’t be that bad,” Clary decided. Izzy reached for the empty glass with the intention of refilling it, but Clary pouted again and reached her arms up to Izzy. The puppy dog look that Izzy couldn’t ignore spread across her face and Izzy sighed, sitting down on the couch begrudgingly. She knew her girlfriend needed more water but there was something drunk Clary always needed more than anything else. 

“You’re so good to me,” Clary muttered as she spread herself out on the remainder of the couch and rested her head in Izzy’s lap. Izzy stroked her hair softly, fanning it out and away from her face as Clary nuzzled into her stomach. She gripped onto Izzy’s shirt at the waist with one hand, the other reaching up to sloppily trace Izzy’s features. 

“Careful of my eyes, dear. Magnus told me how much you love them,” Izzy teased, lacing their fingers together tightly and pulling them to her lips. She pressed a gentle kiss to each one before holding them to her chest. Clary’s hooded eyes looked up at Izzy like she held the whole world in her hands and to Izzy, she did. 

“I love all of you. There’s nothing about you I don’t love, Isabelle. Did you know that?” Izzy nodded and smiled down at Clary, using her other hand to run her fingers through Clary’s fallen curls. Before she could speak, Clary hiccupped and then giggled, quite possibly the cutest sounds Izzy had ever heard. 

“I love you, too,  _ mi amor _ ,” Izzy whispered, stroking a gentle finger down Izzy’s nose. “Can I get up and get you some water, my love?” Clary nustled her head further into Izzy’s stomach, a soft whine leaving her lips. 

“You’re too comfy to get up. I mean, I’m too comfy for  _ you _ to get up. I wanna stay here forever. Is that okay?” Clary didn’t even have to glance up at Izzy with her bright, green eyes for Izzy to immediately agree. She nodded to herself and leaned down to press a soft kiss against Clary’s head and when she hummed happily after the fact, Izzy’s heart sung. 

“Forever sounds perfect to me,” Izzy agreed. A few moments of silence passed and Izzy was sure that her girlfriend had finally fallen asleep. When she tried to unlace their fingers, Clary squeezed tightly and shook her head, smacking her lips together as she sighed. 

“You can’t go anywhere. You hav’ta stay right here, okay? I love you too much for you to leave, okay?” Izzy’s stomach leaped into her throat as tears sprung to her eyes. If Clary wanted her to stay, not to leave, Izzy would do it in a heartbeat. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” It was a promise Izzy knew was impossible for her to break. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know how I've never written drunk Clary before, but I love her. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/).
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
